


Bedroom Eyes

by Sunshinecackle



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Patrick always fell for the doe eyes.





	Bedroom Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, still in a mood and hoping you guys have as much fun reading this as I do writing it. xD I hope you enjoy!

Patrick Hockstetter didn’t like to admit that he had any weaknesses.

He’d be damned, however, if he could resist those pretty doe eyes. Vic was beautiful in an ethereal way, cervine in his actions, and a goddess in his own right on his knees. Staring up with those angelic eyes, pupils blown so wide they may as well have been black, Vic could have asked Patrick for anything and he’d have done it or given it to him.

Those amourous eyes focused on him and those devilish lips wrapped around his cock was a sight to write home about. It turned Patrick into a babbling idiot sometimes, and he would grip Vic’s hair and force feed him his dick until his lips were swollen and red and his face was painted white. 

Victor Criss was one weakness Patrick Hockstetter couldn’t be too angry about having.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, another little drabble done! Now that I finished that, I can move on to more requests!


End file.
